One Thousand Words
by hummingbirds2
Summary: 10 Drabbles @100 Words each equals a bit of fun! Or a bit of darkness, or sadness, or fright... There's Eric, Sookie, Pam, Sam, Long Shadow, Dermot and more. Inspired by Jan of arc's word prompts at fang readers Drabble Challenge on Live Journal.
1. Rebel Yell

Prompt: Rebel Yell

**More More More**

* * *

><p>"Sookie! You haven't got a shift today."<p>

"Thought I'd see how you're holding up, Sam, and... Sorry you got kidnapped. Sorry Merlotte's got burned; all because of my business."

"Hey, we survived! Let's drink to new beginnings, partner? Try this cocktail – it's good for the bourbon-drinking crowd, I think."

Sookie sipped. "Yum. What's in it?"

"Rebel Yell, coke, soda and a slice of lime."

"Got a name for it?"

"A Billy Idol. Remember the song?"

"Gotcha! And more, more, more," Sookie cried, as Sam picked up the bottle, "but just an Idol for me, less of the Billy-bit, you know..."

* * *

><p>(Time Line - After Dead Reckoning)<p>

* * *

><p>AN Each chapter contains one 100 word drabble, about a character/s from the SVM universe. These drabbles are part of the Jan_of_arc Drabble Challenge found at fang_readers on LiveJournal. There are lots of other writers' drabbles there, (a lot more brilliant than mine, I expect), all good for a laugh or a fright! Go check it out.

And if you are wondering why the word counts on these chapters don't equal the stated 100 word requirement, I have found that fanfiction counts differently to Word 2007which counts differently to OpenOffice ... so I've just gone with my original stuff in Word. Each is 100 words in that format and, hey, it's writing, not arithmetic, anyway!

Thanks so much to Charlaine Harris for inventing these wonderful characters and for letting fanfiction authors use them.


	2. Drums

Prompt: Drums

**Dead in the Family**

* * *

><p>I tore my bloodied wrist from the man's mouth. It was almost done, the killing-beginning of the turn, my first turn. The witnesses, fellow-vampire tribesmen, family all, drummed a sacred, soothing rhythm. The beats drifted out into the desert night, marking the final moments of my child's life.<p>

Long Shadow had been shocked to see me, Hot Rain, his long-lost father... the father who'd disappeared twenty years before. I'd been turned that night, surprised by my own father, now my maker; who'd been turned by his father...

The drums stilled.

My beloved child died to be my child forever more...

* * *

><p>(Timeline - way before Dead until Dark)<p>

Thanks so much to Charlaine Harris for inventing these wonderful characters and for letting fanfiction authors use them.


	3. Faking It

Prompt: Faking It

**Life Lessons**

* * *

><p>"Put your finger in your mouth and.… suck," he said. "That's it, hollow those cheeks. Now smolder.…."<p>

I tried.

"Rub your moistened finger around your nipple. Look at it. Tease it and.…. Now, look at me.

I looked.

"Lick your lips…. slowly. Suck on your lower lip, a little," he said, "and.… pucker."

I puckered.

"Take your finger from your nipple and.…"

"Shove it up my ass?" I asked.

"If you like! But try touching it to your lips and then blowing a kiss, first!"

"Stripping! How can you enjoy it, Claude?" I whined, miserably.

"It's called faking it, Dermot!"

* * *

><p>(Timeliine - after Dead in the Family)<p>

Thanks so much to Charlaine Harris for inventing these wonderful characters and for letting fanfiction authors use them.


	4. Possession

Prompt: Possession

**Table Manners**

* * *

><p>I struck hard.<p>

I pierced the too-young girl's jugular, digging gum-deep, with my new razor-sharp fangs. Her quenching, hot blood spurted into my waiting, hungry mouth.

The girl's panicked, terrified screams rent the midnight-dark air, as I stilled her thrashing with my deadly embrace. Unglamoured, her agony increased as I sucked hard and then harder still. I bit, and bit again, slurping, almost gagging in my haste to finish it.

Finally, she only whimpered her agony and fear, drained; then silent.

"My child, do not make me compel you to eat like a vampire again," Appius commanded a horrified Eric.

* * *

><p>(Timeline - a long, long time ago)<p>

Thanks so much to Charlaine Harris for inventing these wonderful characters and for letting fanfiction authors use them.


	5. Distractions

Prompt: Distractions

**Deathly Distractions**

* * *

><p>Her blood, brighter crimson than she'd ever realised blood could be, pulsed out.<p>

Her heartbeats slowed.

Her fingers gripped the vampire-made, gaping hole that was once her neck. Jugular-torn, her blood pooled in an alarmingly-large puddle, as she lay on the floor.

Her heartbeats skittered.

Fear forced a final, fierce burst of adrenalin through her drying veins.

Her heart protested.

And she knew with a sudden, terrifying clarity that her life was done, done for.

Her heartbeats ceased, silent.

Another silent-hearted, Jock, gave a violent roar ending with a stake, distracting Audrina as she died... smiling.

Heartbeats forever finally deceased.

* * *

><p>(Timeline - during Dead Reckoning - I always thought Jock got her)<p>

Thanks so much to Charlaine Harris for inventing these wonderful characters and for letting fanfiction authors use them.


	6. Painted

Prompt: Painted

**|The Community College's Abstract Art Night - Painting by Numbers|**

* * *

><p>"Number 123," the College's Art Director called. Naked Eric, painted blood-red stepped up to the gigantic canvas stretched out on the floor. He passed his number to the spellbound Director.<p>

Eric heard the room's heartbeats race at the sight of his awesome frame. His penis rose graciously in acknowledgement, its formidable underside now visible, completely white against his glistening red torso.

Then he lay flat out on the canvas.

* * *

><p>Eric entered his EBay bid for the painting; an enormous feature for Fangtasia, perhaps?<p>

"Pam! See why I was late home from English class that night. I was leaving an impression."

* * *

><p>(Timeline - 1960's? Eric's English Classes)<p>

Thanks so much to Charlaine Harris for inventing these wonderful characters and for letting fanfiction authors use them.


	7. Role Play

Prompt: Role Play

**Yahooed Graciously**

* * *

><p>Gracious Plenty moved swiftly into the Yahoo Palace. It suited him, fit him, perfectly.<p>

He'd been cold and stiff waiting outside the entrance. Of course, he'd kept busy with other things while waiting, an exciting wait. A hard wait, too, as the anticipation built. But he'd always liked the palace to be completely ready for him, much better that way.

Yes, he'd waited, poised at the entrance, until the much-desired moment had arrived.

The palace opened – all welcoming before him; warm and cosy, aromatic and appealing.

After immediately entering, he'd paused, savouring the moment, before moving swiftly, completely in, home.

* * *

><p>(Timeline - the Yahoo Palace was introduced in Dead Reckoning; the Gracious Plenty in Dead to the World)<p>

Thanks so much to Charlaine Harris for inventing these wonderful characters and for letting fanfiction authors use them.


	8. Heart Beats

Prompt: Heart Beats

**Bartender Bites**

* * *

><p>The heart beats faded to nothing as Audrina bled out, face down on the floor of my bar, Sookie touching her wrist, pulse hunting. Sookie's heart beats were the only ones being truly tracked though ... on my vampire audio. As a solution to the no-bond situation, it was poor, but as her beats sped, adrenalin spiked, I spared a second glance. Assistance required?<p>

No. In another heart beat, Sookie avoided Jock's blow and, at the right instant, threw a stake to Indira who ended his existence; staked through his unbeating heart.

Another vampire bartender bites the dust, is dust!

* * *

><p>(Timeline - during Dead Reckoning)<p>

Thanks so much to Charlaine Harris for inventing these wonderful characters and for letting fanfiction authors use them.


	9. Stereotypes

Prompt: Stereotypes

**Two of a Kind**

* * *

><p>"These films aren't funny any more," whined Eric. "Vampires have been out for years. The movie industry should catch up!"<p>

"Mmm," said Sookie, sleepily.

"Look! Dracula's been discovered – no reflection! Ha! He's running, cape flapping! Ha! From a garlic-wielding mob. See! He's turning into a bat! You'd think these vampire stereotypes would be dead and gone by now. Look! They're throwing holy water. They'll never kill him that way."

Sookie stirred. "Well, we know how to kill vampires, Eric. How about I stake you; then I meet the dawn?"

"Sookie, when are you going to forgive me for turning you?"

* * *

><p>(Timeline - in the future?)<p>

Thanks so much to Charlaine Harris for inventing these wonderful characters and for letting fanfiction authors use them.


	10. Dreaming

Prompt: Dreaming

**Definitely Dead?**

* * *

><p>Miriam stood on my porch. My heart skipped a beat. I rubbed my eyes. Could I be dreaming?<p>

"Invite us in," Pam suggested, suddenly at Miriam's side. And that's what I did; noticing Miriam now_ needed_ the invitation, too. The vampire glow looked good on her.

"How? What?" I blurted, pinching myself. Ow! Yeah, definitely awake.

"Amelia stopped by. Remember the stasis spell she used at Hadley's flat?" Pam grinned.

"But Immanuel said ..."

"...was glamoured to think I died, until Pam could turn me safely," explained a fangy-looking Miriam. "You smell very tasty, Sookie."

Yeah, definitely not dreaming. Vampires!

* * *

><p>(Timeline - in the future?)<p>

Thanks so much to Charlaine Harris for inventing these wonderful characters and for letting fanfiction authors play with them.

A/N And if you've stuck with my drabbles for this long, thanks for reading! HB2


End file.
